spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bootleg SBSP Anime Episode 4
Prelude - To a Reboot is the fourth episode of The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime. This episode starts off with a fake review of the SBSP anime by John Enter. Enter calls it mean spirted and desides that this show is cringe. He soon calls upon the omiverse to get the main writer fired leading to the SBSP anime reboot leading the author to a journey toThe Rice Fields. Characters *SpongeBob *Cloud Strife (debut) *Paul Tibbit (debut) *The Rice Fields (debut) *Plankton Story The Old Man: You have just finished watching a marathon of the SpongeBob Anime Wikia Version also known as SBSP Anime Japanese Paul Tibbit Edition. John Enter: I know. I have to review this. This is an animated atrocity. My face is bleeding and my nose. This is worse than One Course Meal. I think I am going to have a seizure. The Old Man: I can't stomach it. The Tism. It makes me angry. John Enter: So the SBSP anime, this is the final episode. Gulp. I can't witness anymore of the torture. Somewhere around the Omiverse, a man walked out and that man was Japanese Stephen Hillenburg. Stephen Hillenberg was quite unhappy with Paul's writing so he came on Animated Atrocities to help Enter stomach the SBSP anime review. Japanese Stephen Hillenberg: So you have finally seen what Tibbitt has been doing lately. This guy has gone insane. He has become a full time bad fanfic writer. He has been shipping SpongeBob and Sandy in crude ways. You need to help me end his insanity. Your going to have to put in on overtime. John Enter: Thank God you are here, Mister Hillenberg. I was about ready to trash this special. It's mean-spirited. Japanese Stephen Hillenberg: Seriously this story was a contrived mess of idiocy that tried way too hard to tell a long compelling story about geopolitics, the nature of bad fanfiction, shipping, the meaning of friendship, what it means to be a manager, and much more. The full version of the story is a bigger mess than anything thrown in any series deemed confusing i.e. Kingdom Heats. There is way too much lore, idiocy, and story to put all in once. You need a high IQ to understand the SpongeBob Anime Lore. Stephen Hillenberg showed John Enter two different images about the status of the show. Both of them showing the cringe. John Enter: We can't have an idiot in charge anymore. We need to fire this writer. Hillenberg came in and removed all the idiocy thrown in Paul Tibbit's brain and fired him. Soon enough a new episode of the SBSP Anime train wreck was about to be unfolded. Japanese Paul Tibbit: Cloud Strife will fight SpongeBob in an epic battle in the Fry Cook Games. This episode will be a hit among SBSP fandom users. Cross overing two unrelated shows will be a hit. "Cloud Strife: This sword is made of mustard. Plankton is controlling me to fight you. SpongeBob: Time to beat you. ITS BALLSY TIME! SpongeBob threw beach ball at him. SpongeBob Son pulled over reef blower and blow it at Cloud Strife's face. Cloud Strife: I will defeat you in the fry cook games. The darkness consumers me. Plankton: HAHAHAHA!!!! I plan to steal the formla is wrking, but I need to defeat the illminati. Plankton pointed to 5 different people known as Old Man Jenkins and his controllers and his controllers controllers conterollers. He knew that THEY are controlling the ocean so he needed to stop thm to control the ocean. Old Man Jenkins: What nice lovely people. AGHH Plankton: HAHAHA!! Phase two of the Huge Quest has began. ZAPP!!! To be continued....." PurpleUser123: This was an interesting piece of prose but I had the feeling that the story has gone off the rails after the first episode. These long arcs have been awful. User2: At first I was WTF but now I am like YOU NEED TO GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!!!! PAUL TIBBIT!!! YOUR WRITING PUT ME IN THE HOSPITAL!!! User3: I now have a terminal illness. This story makes me cry because it could have been told much better if a schizo wasn't in charge. The Fandom users had gathered up towards Japanese Nickelodeon hoping to get Japanese Paul Tibbit removed. The angry mob made their last chant on Paul Tibbit asking him to be fired: WE ARE UNHAPPY! DOWN WITH NICK! DOWN WITH NICK! DOWN WITH NICK! Japanese Steve Hillenberg: You have been fired. Your story was worse than THE LARA-SU CHRONICLES. GTFO. This story had me cringing since episode 2. Japanese Paul Tibbit was slamming his hands on the keyboard asking if this was all a plan by the illuminati. Japanese Paul Tibbit: No more Background E.V.I.L., No more Cosmic E.V.I.L., no more badly done FF/ SquareSoft crossovers, No more AOG, no more shape shifting reptilians, no more flexing like David Icke, no more space kittens, no more references to 80 different shows video games and movies that are unheard of by the average person, noooooo I can't take this anymore. The LORE is gone. I've spent 80 years of my life writing comedy gold and its all gone. I can reassure you Hillenberg that the SBSP Anime under my rule was still a better love story than Twilight. It had EVVRRYTHING. Action, chase scenes, epic fights, and much more. Japanese Paul Tibbit was angry. Japanese Paul Tibbit: The shape shifting reptilians have possessed you. What are you doing? Japanese Steve Hillenberg: This isn't some scheme by the illuminati. This is life. You can't spend your days writing bad fanfiction. Go outside. Go meet some new people. You are to be banished to the rice fields. Japanese Paul Tibbit: You can't do this to me. I F**KING HATE THE RICE FIELDS!!! The angry mob made their last chant on Paul Tibbit asking him to be fired: WE ARE UNHAPPY! DOWN WITH NICK! DOWN WITH NICK! DOWN WITH NICK! The Nickelodeon protestors began to clam down after a while seeing that the SBSP anime will be given a reboot with much better quality control instead of the lazy contrived writing that plagued this version of the anime. Japanese Paul Tibbit: I will get back at Hillenberg. REEEEEEE!!!!! A much better written version of the SBSP anime coming soon that aims to be more faithful to Narmak's or Looer's work will come. 20XX. THERE WILL BE LORE, 20XX, A beginning of a reboot!!! Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series) Episodes